


Not Her Only Archer

by Nartie327



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nartie327/pseuds/Nartie327
Summary: What If Oliver wasn't the only archer Felicity knows? What if she had a whole secret life before she joined Team Arrow that no one knew about?(Timeline: Arrow season 2 & The Avengers: Age of Ultron)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic and let me know what you think.  
> Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in advance :)

Felicity was sitting at her desk while Oliver was finishing his last meeting before lunch. Felicity was checking over the days schedule crossing off what had been done and what needed to be done. She heard the lift and turned her head to see Digg walking towards her desk with three cups of coffee. "Hey felicity, this one is for you" he said passing felicity one of the coffees.

"You are a lifesaver. Coffee is exactly what I needed" hugging her coffee to her while giving Digg a small smile.

"Oliver still in there?" 

"Yeah he is about to finish" 

"Okay cool" he said before taking a seat beside her desk and filing through the paper he had tucked under his arm.  
Moments later the lift opened and out walk a delivery man who was holding a dozen white lilies walking toward Felicity's desk. 

"Hi mam, I was told that a Felicity Smoak was on this floor?" He asked.  
Digg lifted an eyebrow seeing what the other man was holding. The lift opened again and another man with lilies came up to felicity's desk, this time they were pink. Both bunches of flowers were in beautiful glass vases. Oliver turned to see though he office two men holding flowers for felicity. Oliver was curious to find out who had sent the flowers as he has be harboring a crush on the young IT specialist who had quickly become one of his best friends. Oliver quickly finished his meeting and headed for Felicity. Felicity quickly signed for the flowers and checked for a card but couldn't find one. Before the men left she ask if there was a card. One of the men quickly realizing he forgot to give it to the women rush back and handed her a card. Felicity thanked the men. 

"So who are the flowers from?" Asked Oliver. Felicity not noticing Oliver's arrival jumped frightened. 

"Jeez, stop scaring me. You need to wear a bell." 

"Sorry" Oliver replied looking a little sheepish.  
Opening the envelope there was a card with a picture of a hawk, inside the card though was blank. 'So, what does it say?' Diggle asked.

"Nothing" she replied. 

"Nothing" asked Oliver before gabbing a hold of the card to have a look. What the...? Who would leave a card with picture of a hawk? Thought Oliver. 

"Do you know who it's from?" He ask. 

"I don't know. Could be anyone. It could be someone creepy since they knew my favourite flowers were lilies so it is possible it may be a stalker." Felicity knew exactly who the flowers were from the moment she saw the hawk. Looking at the card brought a small smile across her face, but she quickly recovered before anyone noticed. Unfortunately both men noticed. Felicity's phone went off and she saw a message from her landlord. 

"Hey, Oliver do you think I could take the afternoon off? I'll be at at the club later?" Requested Felicity.

"Hey sure. What's wrong?" Asked Oliver. 

"Apparently there is a problem with my apartment or something. The landlord wants to see me" she replied whilst packing up her things. 

"Did you want us to come with you?" Oliver asked. 

"Don't worry it's probably nothing" she replied. Felicity pick up one of the vases and her bag and headed to the lift.  
Once the elevator was closed Oliver turned to Diggle. "Do you think someone could be stalking her?" 

"I don't think so. Did you see her smile when she saw the hawk on the card" 

"Yeah, she's probably just excited about the flowers."

"No, she was looking at the card and smiling. I think see knows who sent them." 

"If she knows them why did she lie?"

"Maybe it's personal" Diggle said before returning to the article he was reading before. 

"Maybe" Oliver said lost in thought staring at the lift.

Felicity arrived at her apartment complex. She parked her car and head to the landlords apartment and knocked on the door. However no one answered. It didn't seem like anyone was home. Deciding to leave it she headed to her apartment since she got the afternoon off she thought maybe she could read for a while before finishing off some work. She opened her door quickly and walked and shut the door, only to be caught by the sight of her apartment lit with candle light. On her coffee table were two glasses of Champagne and her favourite Chinese takeout. Felicity was shocked at the sight. What is going on she thought? She heard footsteps and saw a man with a strong built similar to Oliver's with a bit more muscle with short brown hair. Wearing black jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. He was bare footed holding a nearly finished bottle of beer. Just the sight of the man couldn't stop the smile on Felicity's face. 

"You know you need better security in here. I easily broke in without anyone noticing" the man stated. Felicity quickly discarded her bag and carefully place the vase on the closest table before jumping over the couch and jumping into man’s arms. The man caught her easily and giving her the most passionate kiss he could. Felicity return the kiss. The couple stood in the living room making out for what seemed like hours but in fact only a few minutes. The couple broke apart and Felicity was the first to break the silence. 

"Clint what are you doing here? I thought you said you were on a mission?" 

"Well, hello to you too my beautiful wife. I'm good, just been saving lives...ouch" Felicity hit him on the chest. 

"Stop it and I'm sorry. I missed you so much baby. I hate when your gone for so long" she replied giving Clint another long kiss.  
Breaking apart again "hey I missed you too which is why I'm here to surprise you."

They dragged themselves away from the bedroom after round two. Which is where Felicity found herself cradled between Clint's legs on the couch dressed in Clint's baggy t-shirt with beer and reheated Chinese take away. Life couldn't get any better. She hadn't seen her husband in over 3 months. He called her every night before bed, but it wasn't the same. She understood how important her husband was as earth’s defender. She knew he was a spy working for shield. It was how they meet. He was working undercover and they ran into each other and like they say the rest was history. They were dating for a year when he found out he was a spy. Shield need help hacking a system and they asked her. She loved Clint and forgave him for lying and eventually married him in a secret, small wedding. Since then she occasionally helps shield in exchange for hiding their relationship from the world and keeping her and her husband safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !!

The next morning when Oliver was walking through the corridor of QC hold two cups of coffee. One for him and the other for Felicity. When he spotted felicity's desk he was surprised to not see her there. Since he took over as CEO at Queen Consolidated and connived felicity to be his EA she has always been sitting at her desk every morning when he arrives. Oliver just continued to stare at felicity's desk as if she would suddenly appear. 

"Where is felicity?" Diggle asked walking up to stand next to Oliver. 

"I don't know." He replied. 

"She would have called if she was taking the day off. She also didn't come to the foundry last night" continued Oliver. 

"Maybe she slept in, god knows she needs a break. She will probably come rushing into the offices later and apologizing continuously for no reason" Diggle replied. Oliver gave him a curt nod and headed into his office to begin his day. If she isn't here in the next three hours I'll give her a call he assured himself. 

Meanwhile across town Clint was just waking up from the best sleep his had all month. Slowly opening his eyes he came face to face with the most beautiful image. Felicity was lying on her side facing him with her hair fanned across her pillow. He wanted to keep this moment for ever. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and place a soft kiss on her forehead. Felicity woke up to the pressure on her forehead. Opening her eyes she saw her very attractive husband lovingly gazing back at her. She gave him a small smile before burying her head into the pillow trying to hide how bad she must look with all her bed hair. Clint saw her trying to hide so he pulled her towards him to give her a kiss. 

"No Clint, we have morning breath" 

"I don't care I want to kiss you good morning" quickly giving her a kiss while she was distracted. The simple kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Clint quickly flip Felicity on to her back and settled between her thighs, moving to kiss down her neck and back up to her lips. Clint slowly dragged his hand down to her right breasts and began to play her nipples. Once it was a hard peak he switched to her left nipple. Once they were both hard he moved down her body kissing every inch of her perfect skin. All while Felicity was moaning and running her hands through his hair.  
Once Clint reached her belly button he dipped his tongue into it pulling a long moan from Felicity. Felicity was in ignorant bliss. Clint began to kiss up her legs. Grabbing her legs he pulled them further apart leaving her open to him. God he missed how she smelt he though just before he kissed her center. At first touch she knew she was a goner. Due to the activities of last night she was still quite sensitive down there and Clint was quickly building her orgasm. Clint worked her to orgasm but just before she came he stopped and moved up her body to kiss her lips.  
Felicity was frustrated and annoyed Clint had stopped. She was so close to coming and having her first orgasm. While she was distracted Clint quickly lined up with her entrance and buried himself down inside her and started to move. Felicity was moaning out his name. 

"Harder....faster Clint"  
Clint began to thrust harder and faster like she wanted. They both built up there orgasms until they finally tipped over the edge. Felicity's orgasm rocked through her coming hard and the same for Clint. Clint collapsed on top of her rolling her on top of him. The couple were in comfortable silence. 

"I love this" 

"What?" 

"I love when I'm in your arms. It's been to long" Felicity sighed. Clint began to gently stroke her arm enjoying the sensations of her in his arms when felicity stomach began to growl. 

"I guess I'm a little hungry" 

"How about I, being the best husband in the world make my sexy, amazing wife breakfast in bed. What do you say?" 

"I say, I have the best husband ever and he knows exactly what I need" she told him flashing him a brilliant smile. Clint carefully untangled himself from felicity and climbed out of bed. Quickly putting on some boxes and made his way into the kitchen. Felicity decided to have a little nap while she waited.

Clint was in the kitchen making breakfast when Felicity's phone began to ring. Without looking at the ID he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Felicity's phone" 

"Hi I'm looking for Felicity?...sorry who is this?' 

"Felicity's friend, who are you?" 

"Her boss Oliver Queen, just wondering why she isn't at work?" 

"Ooh, right. She must have forgotten to call this morning. She is on bed rest. Not feeling to well." 

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing. I can get her to call you back if you want?" 

"No it's fine, just tell her I'll see her on Monday." Oliver hung up and was just staring at the phone. Who was that? He thought. Diggle entered the office and stopped when he saw Oliver's face. 

"What’s wrong? Is it Felicity?" 

"I just called her and some guy answered the phone'"

"Who was it?"

"He said he was a friend and that she was feeling sick and won’t come in today"

"Okay, so what's the problem?" 

"I think he was lying to me. I think she is taking the day off to be with this guy. You know what, maybe if I stop by." 

"No" Diggle cut him off. 

"You can't just go to her house because you’re jealous she is with someone" 

"But she’s lying and I'm not jealous” Oliver pouted. 

"Just leave it. She will tell us when she is ready to share. Plus she deserve the break.”

30 minutes later Clint came through the bedroom door holding a tray full of food and drinks. The smell is what woke felicity from her slumber. Sitting up against the headboard Clint place the tray on her lap and settled himself next her mirroring her position. 

"Mmm, smells amazing" 

"Well it tastes even better" he said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Felicity picked up a fork and dug in. 

"By the way your boss called by don't worry I covered for you and he think you're sick" Felicity was suddenly alert, "Wait what?"  
She look at the clock and realized she was supposed to be at the office. 

"Shit, what did he say? Did he need something?" 

"Nope, just said he would see you on Monday. He did sound off though. Like he didn't expect me to answer the phone." 

“It probably surprised him that an unknown male answered my phone since he thinks I’m single and has never heard me talking about a boyfriend.’ 

"Well it doesn’t matter now, at least we have the rest of the day to ourselves" Clint replied giving Felicity a cheeky grin.  
The rest of the day was spent laying around the apartment moving only between watching a movie together on the couch and making love in the bedroom. Felicity though the day was perfect. She really did miss Clint when he is on a mission. However she knew her luck had run out when she heard the shriek of Clint phone. Untangling himself from her, he went to retrieve his phone. 

“Yes…..Yes sir….I’ll be there soon.” 

Quickly hanging up he turned towards where his wife was tangled in the sheets, giving her a look he hope was regret. He started to get dressed. Felicity let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she watch Clint get ready to leave. She knew who she married and understood how important his job was. However she couldn’t hide the disappointed look from her face. Clint walked back to the bed and tried to convey as much love into a kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as he whispered affection in her ear. 

‘I love you Fe, and I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise it won’t be as long. Two weeks tops and I’ll be lying next to you again. I promise. I love you so much and stay safe. Just because I know what you do at night with Queen doesn’t mean I like it. So always be safe babe.” 

Clint and she have no secrets. He tells her everything he can about his missions and she tell him everything about the work with the arrow. She know that Shield would have looked into Oliver the moment the hood first appeared and started kills all the bad guys. When Felicity first started working for Oliver as the hood, she and Clint had a big fight about it. He thought it was too dangerous for her. 

However they made a deal that she only works from her computers and not out in the field. She knew he keeps an eye on Oliver because he was always protective that way. He place a kiss to her hair then her lips before retracing his step to collect everything he needed. When he was ready he said goodbye leaving Felicity breathless after a quick make out session and then was out the door. All Felicity could do was stare at the door she just watched her husband walk out of. She was already counting down the days, hours and minutes to when she would see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoying it so far. Please leave me some feedback :)

The night was still young and Felicity didn’t want to be by herself so she decide to head to the Foundry. Walking though the secret entry in the alley behind the club and straight to her babies. The one great thing about their base was that Oliver bought her the most beautiful pieces of technology to work from. Booting up her computers she noticed the team was on a mission. Wanting to help out she opened the coms to listen in. 

“Hey guys, what's the mission? Do you need anything from me?” 

“Hey Felicity” they all responded. 

“Oliver said you weren’t feeling well. So what are you doing at the base?” asked Roy their newest member of the team. Felicity and Roy hit it off straight away. They developed a close brother sister relationship. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling better. Nothing a little sleep couldn’t fix. I wanted to check in with you guys.” 

“Just doing a routine patrol, we were about to head back since its been a quiet night” replied Oliver. 

“I guess we’ll see you soon” commented Diggle. 

“Okay see you then.” 

About 20 minutes later the three men walked in setting down all their weapons before they greeted Felicity. Roy gave her a quick side hug than headed to the back to get changed. Diggle placed a soft kiss to her forehead before following Roy. She turned back to her screen to finish off her updates to their security systems. Oliver walked up to Felicity, taking a seat on the edge of her desk.

“Are you sure you’re okay? If you need some more time off you can take it.” He asked Felicity. 

“Really Oliver I’m fine” she replied. 

“When I tried calling you this morning a man answered and I always know you have your phone next to you. So I though maybe you were really sick.” 

Oliver’s concern made Felicity feel pretty guilty for lying to him for both not telling him who Clint was and for calling in sick. She knew that Oliver was trying to get her to talk about who Clint was. These guys were her friends, no family and she has been lying to them. She knew she couldn’t tell them the truth for many reasons. One being the safety of her husband and herself if anyone found out the status of their relationship. Only three people knew she was married to Clint and all worked of a Shield. Turning to face Oliver she could tell he was just worried. 

“Really, I feel great now. Plus that guy to you talked to was an old collage friend from MIT. He was in town and we were supposed to meet up for breakfast so when I didn’t show he came around to my apartment to check on me only so find me sick. He was only there for like an hour before he had to leave. I promise you Oliver I’m fine.” She flashed him a small smile. Their moment was interrupted by Sara walking down the stairs holding a small box in her hands. 

“Hey Felicity some delivery guy dropped this off for you upstairs at the bar.” 

“Ooo…What is it?” 

“Don’t know but you have to open it to find out” replied Sarah whist handing over the box to Felicity. Opening the box Felicity let out an excited squeak that caught the attention of all her team mates. Inside the box were six red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing from the best bakery in Starling city. 

“OMG! These are my favourite cupcakes ever. You guys have to try them” she said passing the box around so everyone could grab one. 

“Who’s your admirer?” asked Roy taking a bite from his cupcake. 

“I don’t know but they definitely have great taste” Felicity replied. Taking a big bite out of her own cupcake, she let out a loud low moan as she ate it. Man this was almost as good as sex she thought. Looking up at the rest of the team. She realized they were all trying not to laugh at her with amused smiles on their faces. 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” she asked. Shaking their heads yes, Felicity quickly ducked her head trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“Hey Felicity theirs a card” Sarah pointed out while grabbing the card from the bottom of the box and handing it to Felicity. Opening the card there was a symbol for another hawk, but his time there was some writing. Oliver was quickly reading it over Felicity’s shoulder and noticed that it said ‘Enjoy, until next time’. Oliver was wondering who it was. It definitely had something to do with the flowers from yesterday. It was the same bird so obviously the same person. Maybe it was the friend from MIT. 

“What does it say?” asked Diggle. 

“It says, Enjoy until next time.” 

“Isn’t it a little weird that it was delivery here and not at your home or office?” asked Roy. 

Suddenly the room went quite all realized that it meant that the person might possibly now there secret. “Guys, I’m sure its nothing. They must just think that because I’m friends with Oliver that I would be here. Maybe they think I’m doing something for your security since that is the usual excuse of why I’m here most nights” Felicity tried to reason. Man, why did Clint have to know she was going to be here. Why didn’t he just send them to her apartment she wondered. 

“Isn’t that the same bird from the flowers you got at the office though Felicity?” replied Diggle. Damn friends always remembering details she though. 

“Aaahh…Yes, but like I said probably nothing.” 

“No, Diggle is right. The fact that whoever this person is know where you work and about the work you do here at the club. He knew that you were going to be here tonight. Even we didn’t know you were coming in” stated Oliver. He was not liking the attention his IT girl was get from this stranger. I could be a possible threat to her. 

“You might have a stalker” said Sara. 

“Yay…another stalker great” Felicity remarked rather sarcastically. She noticed that everyone was giving her a strange look except Roy who was trying not to look amused at her outburst. 

“Alright, how about we just monitor it. If I get another random package from birdman I’ll let you know. Deal.” She looked around at everyone. 

“Until than we keep doing everything as normal” Felicity suggested. They all gave her a curt nod. They headed to the training area, to spar. Felicity went back to her computers but quickly sent a text to thank Clint for the cupcakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying my fic so far :) Tell me what you think

Oliver walked into the offices the next day holding two cup of hot coffee, hoping Felicity was true to her words and would be in today. So when he saw her she could stop the smile from appearing across his face. 

“Morning Felicity” he said getting her attention and place the coffee right in front of her. 

“Morning Mr Queen” he heard before heading into his office to get a start on his work for the day. The day went smoothly and the night as well. Everything was back to normal routine with Felicity was back. 

Weeks went by without much action in and out of the office, until two days ago when Slade showed up at Oliver’s home. Oliver knew this wasn’t good it could only mean revenge. He was right when Slade confirmed his suspicions. Oliver was tired today, between long days in the office and patrolling Staling hoping to find a clue about where Slade was, was starting to take a toll on him. Felicity was creating some new programs to help find Slade but so far nothing. The waiting was getting on Oliver’s nerves. Now here he was sitting in his office with only a few people left in the office staring out of the windows that overlooked the city. 

Meanwhile Felicity was excited. Clint sent a text to her earlier in the day saying he was going to be back for four days before he was needed in New York. He also said he was taking her out on a date to try that new Italian place she wanted to check out. So she brought everything she needed to get ready at the offices. 

So when the clock on her desk showed seven she grab her gear and headed for the bathrooms to change. Finishing up her make up. She packed everything away and left it next to her desk and headed into Oliver’s office. She knew he hadn’t been sleeping since the threat of Slade was still out there. So she knock on the door before heading in. 

Hearing the knock on the door Oliver turned his glaze from the view to his visitor. Before him stood a beautiful sight. Felicity was in front of him in a beautiful deep red dress that fell just below her knees with matching red high heels. Her hair was down and around her shoulders, her glasses were missing and she was wearing matching red lipstick. Her makeup was done really nicely. She was a sight to be seen. 

“Wow, you look amazing Felicity. What’s the occasion?” 

“You mean this” she said turning around so he could see everything. 

“Your right, I look awesome” She said with a smile. 

“I have a date, with this guy I meet at the coffee shop the other day. Are you sure it’s not to much?” she asked.

“No, you look perfect. So I guess I won’t see you tonight” he asked her. 

“No, if that’s okay. Also I wanted to tell you I won’t see you until Monday at work. A friend is coming down to Starling for the weekend and I promised I would spend it with them. I know that with the whole Slade thing you probably what me to help you. I promise that my babies are working on finding him. I’ve got all the programs running and I….” 

“Felicity its fine. You’re right I can’t do much more. I’m going to run a patrol tonight so enjoy your night” he said giving her a small smile. 

“Thanks Oliver, I will. I’ll see you Monday” she said grabbing her handbag and heading for the door. 

“Yeah, see you Monday” he replied as she was walking out.  
Heading for the elevator she ran into Dig. “You look beautiful” he said. 

“Thanks, got a hot date so I’ll see you Monday” she said whilst she entered the elevator and the doors closed. Dig headed for Oliver’s office. 

“Hey, did you see Felicity, she looked great. I’m happy she’s having some fun. I thinks it’s the first time I’ve ever heard of her dating.” Dig finally looked at Oliver’s face once he sat down. He knew that he had feelings for his girl Friday it was obvious to Dig. He saw the glances that Oliver through Felicity every once in a while when she wasn’t looking. 

“Oliver you can’t look upset that she is going on a date when you refuse to make a move” stated Dig. Oliver knew he was right. He had no claim over her. Letting out a long breath he look at Dig. 

“Lets head out” Oliver said getting up to grab everything he needed. Dig gave him a look before getting up and following Oliver. He wasn’t going to get anything out of his friend tonight.


	5. Chapter Five

Felicity got out of the cab just outside the restaurant. She saw Clint standing outside with a single long stemmed red rose. He was wearing a tailored light grey suit which made him look absolutely handsome. He still hadn’t seen her so she closed the distance between them. 

“Hi” she said. 

“Hi” he gave her a big charming smile. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous. Stunning really and extremely sexy” Felicity blushed. She always found it hard to take complements and he knew that. He was doing it on purpose. 

“Thanks” she said looking up at him under her lashes. 

“This is for you” he said handing her the rose. She thanked him with a small kiss to his lips. Taking her arm they headed into the restaurant. The place was beautiful. It was small and the table had a small candle between them. Clint order a bottle of red to share. They fell into their usual conversations of catching up. It was perfect and the food was to die for. 

Meanwhile only a few blocks away was the rest to the arrow team. It was a slow night, and still know sign of Slade. So far they stopped a robbery attempt but nothing else. 

“So where is Felicity?” asked Roy. 

“She on a date” replied Dig. 

“Good on her. Now I didn’t feel so bad about running the coms. She deserves a night of fun” replied Sara. “Do you know where she’s going or who with?” ask Roy. 

“No, I don’t. All she said was that she meet him at a coffee shop. That’s all” replied Oliver who was getting annoyed with their topic of conversation. 

“She about a block away from you guys actually” replied Sara. 

“Oooh…He took her to that Italian place that supposed to be amazing. It expensive too. Whoever he is has good taste” she continued. 

“Wait, how do you know this?” asked Oliver over the coms. 

“I track her com and it’s coming from that restaurant” replied Sarah. 

“Damn, Felicity obviously got a good one” stated Roy. 

“Let’s just check to see if she is okay. I mean we don’t know this guy. He could be bad for all we know and Felicity deserves someone special” stated Sara.

“I’m with Sara, let’s just have a peak and find out who the guy is” replied Roy. Before anyone answered he was already head towards the restaurant. 

“Fine, but I’m telling you all this is a bad idea. If she finds out I’m throwing you all under the bus” replied Dig.  
They were on the rooftop opposite the restaurant, they could see Felicity in there with a man that was wearing a nice grey suit. He had broad shoulders and looked like he worked out quite a bit. He was a good looking guy with dark blond hair. They looked like they were having a great time. Felicity was laughing at whatever was just said. 

“It looks like the date is going well” state Roy. 

“Do we know who the guy is?” asked Oliver. 

“I’ve hacked the cameras inside and am running facial recognition now. Wow, his hot. She scored well with him” said Sara. 

“Okay, we’ve seen Felicity, so now it’s time to go” stated Diggle turning away and ready to leave. 

“What! No way. Not until we know who the guy is. It’s our duty as her friends to check the guy out” exclaimed Sara with and Roy agreeing with her. 

“Ooohh…look, they ordered one dessert with two forks. This guy is smooth” stated Roy. Alarms could be heared over the coms. 

“Sarah, what was that?” asked Oliver. 

“I think we got a facial match with mister smooth” she replied. 

“Let’s have a look. Okay, that’s weird” Sarah stated. 

“What's wrong?” asked Oliver. 

“There is a facial match but it’s restricted. I can’t see who he is. Wait let me try something.” Moments later. 

“Oliver whoever this guy Felicity is dating he must be really important. I tried to see if I can hack his file but it’s sealed tight. There is a lot of encryption. Whoever he is doesn’t want anyone to find out.” Oliver shared a look with Dig. 

“Why would someone want to hide themselves so badly that it’s almost impossible to find them?” asked Roy. 

“Hey Dig, to you reckon to could ask Lilla to check Argus’s files and see if his picture matches?” asked Oliver. 

“Yeah, I’ll ask her now.” Dig walked away already getting on the phone with his ex-wife. 

“Oliver look they're leaving” pointed out Roy. 

“I have a bad feeling about this guys” expressed Sarah, worried about her new friend. The group watched as Felicity exited the restaurant with this mystery man. They couldn't hear what was been said as the couple stood out the front of the building. 

Meanwhile in front of the restaurant Felicity was standing with Clint both with big smiles on their faces. It was the best night she had in a while. She missed this with her husband. Just going out and having a fun night with him was difficult since he was a SHIELD agent and even so now since he joined the avengers group. 

“Thanks for this evening Clint. I had a really go time plus it was nice getting all dressed up and going out” stated Felicity. 

“No worries Fe. I had an amazing night and I know it’s been awhile since I’ve taken you out and I promise it will happen more frequently” promised Clint. She place a kiss to the corner of his mouth in thanks. 

“So are you ready to head home?” asked Clint. 

“Yeah, do you want to call a cab or do you have the car?” 

“Actually neither” stated Clint slowly leading Felicity toward the street corner. Felicity followed Clint until they stop at a sleek black motor bike. One she very much recognized. 

“You still have this?” she asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just been is storage” Clint replied with a smile. Felicity could help the smile the slip into place. She remembered this bike. It was the same bike he picked her up with on their first date. So many memories were associated with this bike. 

“You want me getting on that bike is this dress?” she pointed out with a look on her face that show how ridiculous that was. Clint pulled out a knife that was strapped to his ankle and then looked at the dress. 

“Nope, no way are to cutting this dress. It’s my favourite dress Clint” 

“Come on Fe, just like old times. You love being on the back of this bike. Plus I’ll buy you a new one” Clint pleaded. He tried to give his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Find, but you also have to give me a back rub” Felicity stated before turning to her side. Clint quickly check to see if anyone was looking before crouching down to the end of Felicity dress and using the knife cut a slit up the side of the dress. He placed the knife back on his ankle before passing a helmet to Felicity and putting one on himself and hoping on the bike. Felicity followed Clint onto the back of the motor bike. Turning it on the bike, Clint gave a loud rev of the engine and was off down the street. 

Meanwhile on the roof, the team watch on with shocked looks on their faces. “Did everyone else she what I just saw?” asked Roy. Oliver and Dig both nodded yes, both still shocked about the events the just occurred. 

“How come she didn’t look surprised when he pulled out a knife from his ankle?” questioned Sara. 

“She also hoped on that bike like a pro” stated Roy. Oliver just continued to stare in the direction the bike left. It was like Felicity was a different person. Who was this Felicity? He thought.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it !!!

It took about 20 minutes to reach the house. They got their a little faster than normal since Clint was weaving in and out of traffic. Once they reached the property and at the front door they were all over each other. 

Hand were everywhere making it impossible for Felicity to open the door. Her front was pressed against the door with Clint pressed tightly against her back and his mouth on her neck. She couldn’t focus. Finally the door was open and Clint was picking her up in his arms and kicking the door shut with his foot and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. Where they spent the rest of the night re-familiarising each other bodies and making love all night until they were spent. Felicity fell asleep in Clint arms, having the best sleep since all the drama with Slade. She was right where she wanted to be. 

When the team finally arrived back at the foundry, it was quiet and they were still surprised about the events that occurred only hours ago. No one said a word, as their minds where to busy focused on what the hell happened with Felicity. 

“Seriously who is this guy Felicity meet and how come she didn’t looked freaked out when he pulled out a very sharp knife?” questioned Roy. That was the big question. Maybe she lied to them and she knows who he is or maybe he lied to her. Whatever the deal was Oliver didn’t like it. In his gut he knew something wasn’t right about the guy the moment he saw him. He kept getting the feeling that he should know him. 

“Sarah I want you to bring up Felicity location and keep an eye on it. I want to know where she is at all times until we see her again” barked out Oliver. 

“Dig have you heard from Lilla yet?” 

“Nope, sorry Oliver. She said she would got into Argus headquarters and check but I haven’t got an update yet.” “Hey guys, look at this” ushered Sarah towards the computer screens. 

“It seem that they are headed towards the suburbs that are just outside the city limits and there heading there pretty quickly too.” They watched the dot on the screen pick up speed as it traveled through the city. It wasn’t too long before it came to a stop outside a house. 

“Sarah can you tell me exactly where this is?” asked Oliver. 

“It looks like a two story house. It's a nice place in a good neighborhood. Wait!....That’s strange?” 

“What is it?” asked Roy. 

“It seems that the property belongs to Felicity” states Sarah. 

“What? Since when has Felicity owned a house? It has to be a mistake.” Argued Oliver. 

“Nope, there is no mistake. It has belonged to Felicity for the past five years. Pretty much since she moved to Starling” informed Sarah to the group. 

“Why wouldn’t Felicity say anything about it? I’ve been to her apartment and it looks like she lives there every day” questioned Dig. 

“Maybe she rents the house? You know like an investment” states Roy. 

“No, it says it’s not for rent here. She had for the past five years” Sarah says as she’s point to the screen. 

“Guys there is still one option we haven’t thought of” states Roy. 

“And what is that?” asks Oliver. 

“Maybe she really did just go on a date with a charming guy and she wants to finish it back at her house” says Roy. The room suddenly goes quiet as the group contemplate it. Maybe we are just over thinking it thought Oliver. 

“Your right. She hasn't sent us a message about anything weird and she deserves to be happy. Let's call it a night and I’ll see you all tomorrow” states Oliver. The group splits heading toward the back door to head home after a long day. Later in the night Diggle is woken up by the vibrations and lights of his phone ringing. Turning over and reaching across to turn on is lamp, he saw it was Lilla calling. He answered the phone. 

“Hello, Lilla?” 

“Do you know where Felicity is?” Lilla asks. Dig noticed the urgency in her voice. 

“Slow down, what is this about?” he questions. 

“That picture you gave me of Felicity date. I got a match. I belongs to a man code name Hawkeye. We don’t have his real name but he is deadly. He is one of the best assassins in the world. He has a partner that is female name the Black Widow. If you know where Felicity is get her away from him” she quickly says. 

“Wait, Hawkeye who is the best marksman in the world of all weapons, weapon choice a bow and arrow was on a date with babble mouth Felicity?” questions Dig.

“Yes, she is in ridiculous amounts of danger” 

“Shit. I’m on it.” 

“Be careful Dig” 

“I will. Thanks Lilla. Bye.” Diggle hung up the phone and quickly send a mass text to the team to gather at the base for an emergency meeting.  
30 minutes later the team was sitting in the Foundry trying to digest what Diggle just said. 

“You’re trying to tell me that the guy is one of the best assassins in the world and he went out with Felicity?” asks Roy. 

“Yes” 

“Shit, so what’s the plan? Asks Sara. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thanks for the feedback. Hope you like the new chapter :)

“Wait, did you say Hawkeye?” ask Roy

“Yeah, that’s what Lila called him. Why?” Replied Dig.

“It’s just I know that name. Just can’t remember how though” explained Roy.

“Sara, is Felicity still at the house?” asks Oliver 

“Let me just check...Umm guys we have a problem” states Sara

“What’s wrong?” Panic’s Oliver quickly come over to Sarah. The rest of the team follow crowding around the computer.

“Her tracker is gone. I mean like one second it was at the house and the next second the signal was gone” exclaims Sara.

“Shit!” Swears Roy.

“Everyone suit up, where check the house where the signal last showed” orders Oliver walking towards his bow. 

Everyone scatters quickly racing to get dress and to grab all necessary weapons need to save Felicity. Across the city Felicity was fast asleep with Clint spooned behind her when Clint suddenly heard a noise from outside. He opened his eyes when heard multiple footsteps surrounding his house. Clint shock Felicity quietly getting her attention. He signed her what he thought was happening. Both jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. Clint grabbed his bow from under the bed and passed Felicity one of his guns. He suddenly heard the soft squeak of the front and back doors open. He signed to Felicity that he would check downstairs and for her to stay in their bedroom. 

Meanwhile the Arrow team had arrived at the house which was where Felicity’s tracker was last seen.

“Dig and Roy you guys are going to enter through the front door, Sara you take the second story and I will enter from the back door. Remember our priority is to get to Felicity and keep her safe. We don’t know what this guy want with her but keep a close eye out because Hawkeye is one of the best assassins out there and his deadly. Stay safe and let’s go” orders Oliver.  
Oliver quickly and quietly walked around the house making sure there were no traps. 

“Everyone is position?” checks Oliver 

“Yes”

“Yes”

“Ready” 

“Okay, nice and quiet. I want rooms cleared” states Oliver

Oliver, Dig and Roy enter the house quietly trying to not make sure the first floor is clear. He was walking towards the stairs whilst Roy and Dig finished clearing the kitchen and sitting room.

“Oliver, there are definitely people in the house. There’s a couple of mugs recently used” informs Dig.

“Downstairs is empty” says Roy.

“Okay I’m heading upstairs now” states Oliver 

Clint could hear three voices downstairs. He made sure to stay against the walls as he descended. He heard one of them coming towards him. When he knew they were around the corner he attack. 

Oliver was walking around the corner towards the stairs when suddenly a hand comes out and punched him in the face. The guy kicked out his bow and they commenced hand to hand combat.  
Dig and Roy heard the tussle and ran quickly to help out Olive. This guy was amazing, the guy was fighting all three of them at once effortlessly. Roy fired off an arrow and the guy. The mystery man kick Dig in the chest and jump out of the way whilst turning around firing his own arrows at both Roy and Oliver. Oliver quickly dodged but Roy was too slow get shot through the leg. 

Meanwhile upstairs Sara was checking all or the bedrooms and bathrooms trying to find Felicity. She reached the master bedroom and noticed the messy used bed. She walking quietly into the room when she was attack from behind getting kicked on to the bed. She then engaged in combat. She was hit into the hallway walls, get up just in time to miss a fist to the face. She grabbed the women and the tumbled thought the door of the spare room. Separating quickly there turned to face each other ready of a fight.

“Wait? Sara?” Asked Felicity.

“Felicity?” replies Sara

Downstairs was getting heated as Clint continued to dodge attacks and making counter attacks of his own. They were all being thrown around downstairs and have nearly broken every piece of furniture. He knew the Felicity would be pissed after this. He recognized who his attackers were but they were determined to hurt him which is fair enough since they don't know the truth. He made sure to hurt but not kill. He didn't know how much longer he could last as he was starting to get tired but he noticed that Oliver, Dig were feeling the same. He had already stopped Roy with an arrow through the leg. He made sure it was only a flesh wound nothing serious. He grabbed Diggle and through him into the bookshelf leaving just him and Oliver. He had heard a lot about the man and his alter ego but experiencing he first hand he had to admit he was better than he though.

Felicity was running high on a lot of adrenaline. She hadn’t told the team she was a great fighter. Everyone always saw her as a weakling because she was short and loved to wear bright colours and quirky clothes. We an attacker walked into the bedroom she was hiding behind the door waiting. The flight was on. She was fighting in the room and the hallway until they fell through the spare bedroom door. When she finally got a good look at her attacker she was surprised when she saw Sara. 

“Wait…If you’re up here than the means…Shit!” exclaims Felicity running out of the bedroom, downstairs to quick stop the fighting with Sara following right behind her. When she reach downstairs she notice that the house was a mess with nearly everything broken and torn. She ran into the living room and saw Dig, Oliver and Roy all attacking Clint switch. She switched the light on which got everyone’s attention. 

“STOP!!” she yelled out.

Everyone stopped fighting and gave their full attention to her. 

“What the hell is going on here?”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter :) Let me know what you think

Felicity was meet with silence and many guilty faces from both her husband and her friends. Frustrated she repeated “Someone better explain now before I use my loud voice on you all?”

“Where here to save you” weakly replied Roy who was getting up off the floor. 

“From what? OMG! Is that an arrow in your leg? Okay everybody better listen right this second. Dig get the first aid kit from the closet over there and patch up Roy. Sarah grab some ice or frozen peas from the freezer. Oliver and Clint you better flip the furniture back so we can all sit down. Roy is going to sit back on the couch once it is back to normal and I will go make some coffees. When I get back every better be sitting down and no more fighting got it!” Felicity looked around the room making sure everyone understood. One look at Oliver’s face she knew he was going to argue.

“Got it Oliver?”

Oliver quickly shook his head yes before she turned her back to the group and headed into the kitchen to start on the coffee. Once Felicity left the room everybody was staring at her in shock. Team Arrow had never seen her so angry. 

“Umm, she not joking we better get everything before she comes back” states Clint. He quickly moves around the room picking up chairs and tables.   
The team was shock to see one of the best assassins in the world was scared of their little IT girl. They all snapped out of their haze and quickly went to complete their task not wanted to get in trouble from Felicity. 

Once everyone was done they sat quietly in the living room waiting on Felicity. Silence was becoming too much for Oliver. He was sitting in one of the two arm chairs with Sara on his right sitting on the arm whilst Roy and Dig were sitting on the couch with Roy leg resting on the broken coffee table. Opposite himself sat Felicity’s date. They were all giving him intense looks but the guy didn’t even care. He was on his phone messaging someone. Finally Oliver noticed Felicity walking in. 

When Felicity appeared back into the living room she noticed that they were all waiting for her. She could see that her team where trying to size up Clint but Clint being Clint didn’t even look like he realized while he was reading a few texts off his phone. She could tell he was talking to Nat probably about what just happened. She walking around the room handing everyone a cup of coffee before settling herself on Clint’s lap. Clint placed a protect hand around her waist. Felicity took a couple of deep breaths before starting.

“Okay, now that no one is trying to kill each other lets talks like adults”

“Guys what are you doing here?”

“Oliver mentioned that you had a date and were going to that new Italian place. Anyway I was really happy for you. I wanted to know who the guy was so I hacked the security cameras in the restaurant and tried to ID him and all I got was classified. When the guys explained that outside the restaurant he pulled up a knife and cut her dress and you didn’t freak out we thought something was up” explained Sara.

“When Sara mentioned that it was really classified I asked Lyla to see if she had seen you before. Argus got a hit on the code name Hawkeye and that he was an assassin we all kind of freaked out.” continued John.

Felicity was shocked. Okay that was not what she was expecting. Turning slightly to face Clint she saw he was amused and trying not to laugh. When she realized they said they saw her outside the restaurant.

“Wait! Did you say you saw us outside the restaurant? Were you spying on me?” Gasped Felicity. She could not believe the nerve of these people. She tells she got a date and they spy on her.

“We…umm..may have been sitting on the rooftop opposite you guys. Definitely not spying. We were working nearby when we realized you were on the next block and we were…umm…just checking up on you” replied Roy 

Felicity was mad. Who could they do that to her. “Who gave you guys the right to spy on me huh?”

“It’s just we never hear about you going on dates or even just dating so I was interested in seeing who the guys was” explained Sara.

“What are you talking about?”

“She right Felicity. I’ve know you for over a year now and I have never hear you mention you dating or having a boyfriend” mentions Dig.

“What I date? Well not really but we have date night whenever Clint in town I guess. We do using go out for dinner of have a picnic in the park. 

Actually the not hundred percent true we usually stay in catching up because I hardly get to see him, plus the welcome home sex is amazing. Not that you guys needed to know about my sex life that is. Somebody please stop me” Felicity was flushed covering her face whilst everyone else was trying not to laugh. 

“Wait another question, how did you find this house? I am it’s a safe house. Only three other people know about this house” explained Felicity.

“When we realized that guys was an assassin, we didn’t want to leave you alone with him. So we turned on your panic button so that we could track you and it lead us here.”

“Wait, tonight wasn’t just a date. I mean you guys are together, together. Also who is this guy exactly because all we know is that he is an assassin called Hawkeye and you know that.” asks Oliver. He was getting annoyed that Felicity was sitting on some guys lap and that she didn’t even seems to care when they mentioned he was an assassin. She was hiding something from them. Felicity and Clint turn to look at each, having a silence conversation each giving each other a knowing look than leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“Guys I would like you to meet my husband Clint Barton”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update may be a bit slow coz I got exams in the next few weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Felicity's turn to explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I'm glad your all enjoying this story so far :)

“What!?” yelled a chorus of voices.

Oliver couldn’t believe it. His IT girl, the girl he just realized he had feelings for is married and to an assassin none the less. He could feel his jealous rising. How was this even possible? Felicity would have told us if she was married or not. I thought she was our friend, how could she lie to us.   
Felicity was expecting a reaction like this but she was tried and wanted to get back to sleep and the yelling from her friends was giving her a headache. The team were asking too many questions at once. 

“Okay enough” Felicity shouted using her loud voice. Once the room quieted down Felicity continued. 

“Before I answer all of your questions, I feel like we should maybe do some introductions since I seem to have lost my manners. Clint I would like you to officially meet team Arrow. That is Roy, Digg, Sara and Oliver. Guys this is Clint. Okay now that’s out of the way, shoot. Ask away.”

“How long have you two been married?” ask Digg.

Turning to look at Clint wanting to know if he wanted to answer Felicity replied “Married since I was eighteen so coming up to 9 years this year, but we were also dating for a year before so a total of 10 years together” Felicity stated with a smile on her face and a similar grin on Clint’s. He placed a small kiss to her shoulder. 

“If you were together for so long, why didn’t you tell us?” Asked Oliver.

“Because I asked her not too” told Clint speaking up. “Only four other people well before now knew that we were married and only three actually know what I did for a living. When Fee told me about joining the arrow and who you were all good friends she did want to tell you. So don’t be too hard on her” explained Clint. 

“What do you actually do? Are you actually an assassin?” asks Roy 

“Umm, well kind of. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D as a spy. I mostly do assassinations and suicide or impossible missions.”

“Wait, did you just say shield? That’s where I recognize you from. You were in New York when those aliens attacked. OMG! You’re a part of the Avengers” Roy shouted. 

“Yeah I was in New York. It wasn’t my favourite mission. At least I made new friends” replied Clint.

“Blondie, you married an avenger. Good on you” Roy replied cheekily, giving Felicity a look. 

“Well to be fair he wasn’t avenger when we first meet. He was a bit of a loser” replied Felicity leaning back against. Felicity let out a little giggle when Clint pinched her sides in retaliation. 

“How did you guys meet?” Sara asks. 

“Well I was seventeen in my second year at MIT. My roommate convinced me to go to a frat party. This one” she point to Clint “was one of the frat brother.” Felicity explained. 

“Actually I was the vice president. Anyways during the party a notice Felicity here yelling at one of the pledges because he spilled a drink on her. Anyways I came to the rescue with a bunch of napkins. Here I was thinking I was going to get a thank you for helping out a beautiful woman but instead I got a lecture on how she didn’t need a man’s help which ended in one of the cutest babbles I have ever heard about the history of alcohol.” Continued Clint. 

“My babble ended up insulting him about being a dumb jock. He asked me out anyways and I said no. He spent the rest of the night trying to convince me to go out with him until he made me a bet. Had told me he was on the archer team so he bet me he could hit two bulls eye from 100 meters away blind fold. If he won he would get to take me out.”

“When she agreed. I went straight upstairs to my room grabbed my bow and we headed to the archery field. I had been work for shield since I was 13 and was one of the best marksmen’s in the world so I got the two bulls-eyes and as they say the rest was history” Clint finished giving Felicity a kiss on the cheek. Felicity was blushing at the attention. She caught her eye on the clock and groaned. 

“I assumed Felicity found out about your really job eventually” asked Digg

“Ohh yeah. Shield recruited her to do some cyber security for their firewalls and whilst she was there I was rushed into medical. She found out and broke up with me for lying. By then we had been dating for about six months or so. Anyways our time a part showed me how much I loved her. I pretty much beg her to take me back with the promise of no more secrets. She gave me a second chance and we moved in together two months later and then married three months after that” explained Clint.

“Felicity, you work for shield?” questioned Oliver.

“Umm, occasionally I update and right new code for them that’s all. After we got married we had to make sure no one knew about me and Clint so anytime I do something for Shield either Clint or Natasha, Clint’s partner are with me and no one else.” Clarified Felicity   
Oliver could believe what he had heard tonight. First Felicity is married and has been for like years. Secondly she knows the world’s best assassins and then third she works for Shield. How many more secrets does she have Oliver wondered. 

“Guys, I know you have more questions but any chance we can do this tomorrow morning. I’m exhausted and I need sleep” Felicity sighed letting out a yawn.

“I bet you are tried after your active sexy night activities with a sexy husband” teased Sara. Her comment making Felicity to hide her face in Clint’s chest making the arrow team and her husband laugh. 

“If you guys would like, you’re welcome to crash the night here since we have the rooms and we can talk more in the morning over breakfast at a reasonable hour. Does that sound good?” asked Clint.

The team agreed. So they followed Clint upstairs to their rooms for the night whilst felicity cleared all the cups away. It was there that the boys noticed the damaged upstairs. Sara said they would talk about it tomorrow. 

They all said their good nights. Felicity clasped straight into bed and rolled over so that she was resting her head on Clint’s chest.

“I love you” she whispered before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really delayed Update but here it is. Hopefully I can update a bit quicker in the future. Enjoy :)

Felicity work to the sun n her face, peaking through the bedroom curtains. Exhausted she pat the space beside her and noticed Clint was no longer there, probably downstairs somewhere. Yawning she sat upright and stretched out her saw limbs and remembered what occurred last night. ‘Freck’ she swore realizing team arrow were here and that her house was destroyed due to her team being nosy. Getting out of bed she headed to the connecting bathroom for a quick but relaxing shower before heading downstairs. 

Once she reached the first floor she expected to be greeted by broken glass and furniture scattered around the place but instead noticed the place had been cleaned and furniture place back. ‘Huh’ she thought. The smell of bacon caught her attention and it was coming from out back. Getting closer to the door she heard voices coming from the patio. Opening the door she was greeted by her team sitting around the outside table with the table consisting of juice and plates of food. She notice her husband on the BBQ cooking that wonderful smelling bacon. This sight was her two worlds coming together and it brought a smile to her face. She no longer had to keep a secret from her friends. She greeted the gang with big smiles and cheery ‘good morning’ and walked towards her husband to give him a kiss. She sat down in one of the spare spots next to Dig. 

‘So what are you all talking about?’ Felicity asked, grabbing a piece of toast from the middle. 

‘Just getting to know each other. Also your husband is an amazing cook. Totally jealous’ replied Sarah.

The team asked the couple more questions about how they met and if anyone else in SHIELD knew about her connection to Oliver or the Hood and whether it is safe for the team. Clint made sure to let the team and Oliver know that they did in fact know about Oliver’s double life and that they had known from the very beginning and decided that he was doing well so they left it. That led for the tension to dissolve and all of them talking about random stories and past missions and just having fun. They needed this she was happy that the team was excepting to Clint and she understood that they were still a bit upset about her for lying but understood why she hid it from the team. She knew that when it got to Monday they would bombard her with more questions. Breakfast came and went and everyone helped clean up. The arrow team left an hour later telling her they would she her on Monday. So Felicity spent the rest of the weekend with Clint from little outing to staying in on the couch between lot of sex. She gave him a kiss and told each they loved them before Clint left back for New York and she back into the city. 

 Monday Morning 

Like always Felicity was at her desk before Oliver go into work. Oliver made a detour before work to grab himself and Felicity a coffee as an apology for what occurred over the weekend. He knew that he had upset his IT genius went she found out they were spying on her. Walking out of the elevator he spotted her wear a bright dress that looked amazing on her with black heels to match. Oliver now knowing that she was married knew he could never have her. Clint was in every way better then him from the charming attitude at breakfast to his fighting and archery skills. Must most importantly he had Felicity whole heart and all. Just by watching the two together over their brief meeting he saw that they were in love. Not realizing he had walked towards Felicity snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Felicity waving a hand in his face. 

‘Hello??? Oliver are you in there?’ Felicity teased waving a hand in front of his face. 

‘What? Sorry, did you say something?’ responded Oliver.

‘Are you okay?’ Felicity questioned. She had being trying to get his attention for over a minute.

‘Is that for me?’ she pointed to the coffee in his hand.

‘Umm, yes I’m fine. Sorry’ he said pasting her the spare coffee. He notice that in his sudden day dream Dig had arrived and was sitting next to his office trying not to laugh at him behind the newspaper is was supposedly reading. 

‘Umm, I just wanted to apologize for what happened on the weekend and that I know spying was wrong of us. It was just that we were worried because it was the first time you talked about dating someone and we just want to make sure your date wasn’t a criminal and when we found out who is was and just assumed the worst. So again, just wanted to say sorry’ blurted out Oliver. 

Felicity just raised her eye brow at him they glance at Dig who nodded his head in agreement to Oliver’s story. Talking a sip of her delicious coffee looked Oliver in the eye and accepted hi story. Oliver let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

‘So still friends slash work colleague/crime fighting partner?’ asked Oliver.

‘Yes’ she replied.

Smiling at each other Oliver heading to his office to start a new day. Feeling better that Felicity didn’t hate him anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm struggling to come up with some ideas about this story. If you guys have any ideas about where you want this story to go just let me know. \
> 
> ENjoy!!

The next few weeks were the same for Felicity. She would spend her days being Oliver Queen’s executive assistance (not secretary) and then spend the night fighting crime from the arrow cave safety behind her computers. Slade finally made a move against Oliver and had kidnapped Thea. It was frantic in the office with the police trying to find a lead on where Slade could be. 

“Oliver, are you okay?” asked Felicity as she walked into his office. 

Oliver was looking out into the city skyline from his office, contemplating how his life got here. He couldn’t believe that Slade had gotten his hand on Thea. He knew his actions on the island and his choices with Slade would catch up with him. The guilt was eating him up inside. 

“Oliver, your mum’s outside talking to the police. I think you should be with her. I know you’re angry with her right now but push your feeling aside right now for Thea. I’ve got every type of search and camera in the city looking for your sister. When I find her you will be the first to know okay.”

Oliver gave Felicity a curt know of acceptance. She was always right. He had to be Oliver Queen not the hood at this moment. He needed to be with his family no matter how upset he was with this mother. 

“Your right. You’re always right. I need to find Thea and I should be with my mum.” Oliver began to head for the door. When he reached the hand for the door he turned around and caught felicity’s eye. 

“Thank you Felicity” Oliver stated before pulling open the door and leaving. 

Felicity turned back around to face the city. Oliver had told the team the story about Slade and Shadow. She knew that he carried the guilt for everything that happened on the island. She just wanted all of this to be over soon but she knew that she needed to find Thea first. She was brought out of her thoughts when an alert sounded on her phone. Quickly she checked her phone, and finely it was some good news. Felicity quickly went out to search for Oliver. 

The team finely got a hit on one of her search and had located Thea to a warehouse. When Oliver and Roy got there Thea had already been released. They realised that Slade had kidnapped Thea as a distraction when news got in about a bunch of convicts with supernatural strength and blood seeping through the eyes.  
The bad luck continued when Isabel reveal she had been working with Slade when Felicity realised that she had tried to steal Queen consolidated from Oliver during Thea's kidnapping. Thea and found out that Malcolm was her real father and Laurel found out about Oliver’ hidden persona. 

There were too many issues occurring in Oliver’s life. He had trouble keeping a handle on them. He was now down in the foundry training with Roy and helping him out with his anger issues. He felt helpless and his mood was being effected as a result. He could tell that his impatience on trying to find Slade was getting on everyone nerves. Especially Felicity’s when he started to hover around her desk. She told him to leave her alone in her loud voice and to go and train on the mats. 

“Guys I’ve got something. Heads up it’s not about Slade per say but I think I know what his doing with the Mirakuru. I think those convicts were just a test run and now he knows that the formula works..” Felicity trailed off. 

“His going to make an army with it” finished off Dig.

Shit! Thought Oliver. He already had trouble with just Roy and those convicts and now he had to face a possible army. 

“I think I have found their lab. They have been using QC’s science division to fund their project. Since we found out Isabel partnership to Slade I started to look in to what she had been doing at QC and found some project information and a serum. ” stated Felicity. She quickly typed a few key strokes that brought up a map of the science division warehouse and the files about the project that seemed to be hidden in the serves. 

“Okay than. Team lets gear up” Oliver replied grabbing his arrow before heading out. 

Felicity was correct as usual and they had found the lab that Slade and Isabel have been using to be the science division. Together as a team they destroyed the lab with explosives. They now had a one up lead against Slade.

Not long after Felicity got an alert about the robbery at Star Labs and saw the connection to Slade. Felicity knew it was time to call Clint. She need his help with Slade especially since he could now spread Mirakuru to every convict and criminal in town. She was dreading this call because she knew he would be angry that she hadn’t told him at all in their daily messages and calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback


End file.
